


I Open My Mouth Then Bite My Lip

by everywinter



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day Fluff [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Farmer's Market, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: They all work in a farmer's market together. Brianna's completely and utterly smitten with Jinnie, and Jinnie knows it.





	I Open My Mouth Then Bite My Lip

“Dude, are you sweating? Stop sweating!”

 

“It’s an involuntary reaction, I can’t help myself!” Brianna hisses back, shoving Jae away from her. “You’re making this even worse!”

 

“She’s coming to buy an orange, not ask for your hand in marriage.” Jae says, flipping a long lock of dark hair over her shoulder. “You do this every week, you need to relax.”

 

“She’s just so pretty.” Bri almost whimpers. “Look at her, Jae, just look at her. Look at her eyes.”

 

Jinnie really is beautiful. She has hair like an ink-spill and wears her red lipstick like war paint. It’s an open secret among the vendors at the farmer’s market that Bri’s head over heels for Jinnie. Bri’s never really been good at being subtle and her pining has gotten so bad that even some of her regulars will tease her about her about the pretty leatherworker whose stall is directly diagonal from the fruit stall where Jae and Bri work.

 

“Hey, Bri.” Jinnie looks up at her from under long eyelashes and she feels her heart skip a beat. “How’s it going?”

 

“It’s good.” She takes the money from Jinnie and tosses it into the tip jar when she waves away the change the way she always does. “How’s your cat?”

 

“Still a little demon.” Jinnie laughs, pulling her phone to show Bri a picture of the ginger tabby tangled up in her blinds. “I tell him regularly that I should have picked the calico instead.”

 

“Aw, poor Baba.” Bri coos, “I just want to squish his little face.”

 

“Any more squished and I’m pretty sure that he’s not going to be able to breathe anymore.” Jinnie says, eyeing a group of middle-aged women who were slowly inching their way closer to the purses. “I’ll talk to you later; unfortunately, I need to go do my job.”

 

“A tragedy.”

 

“Don’t miss me too much.”

 

Jinnie leaves with a wink and Bri tries her best not to watch stare at her legs as she walks away.

 

Jae saunters over and puts a hand on Bri’s shoulder. “Close your mouth, you’re drooling all over the grapes.”

 

“Shut the hell up.”

 

Brianna spends more time than she’d like to admit to staring at Jinnie as she sketches and carefully tools intricate shapes and designs into pieces of leather. It’s fascinating and Bri loves watching her work, nimble fingers working thread and smoothing oil over stiff material until it becomes malleable in her hands.

 

She seems to have the same sort of effect on Bri. Her voice turns Bri’s knees to putty, and when Jinnie laughs Bri’s been told she gets actual hearts in her eyes. She’s just so lovely and fun and full of life. Whenever they spend time together, Bri just feels at ease.

 

Jinnie’s sitting at her booth, looking intently at her notebook while she sketches, and Bri takes a deep breath before walking over. She can feel Jae's eyes burning holes into her back, and she wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans before she calls Jinnie’s name to get her attention.

 

“What you working on?” She asks, tilting her head to try and get a better look at the upside down picture.

 

Jinnie pulls the picture slightly closer to her chest. “It’s, uh, a commission for a client.”

 

“Can I see?” Bri steps a little bit closer to the table, tries to lean against it to maybe give Jinnie a look down her shirt if she’s so inclined. “I’m always so curious to know how you get from point A to B.”

 

 Jinnie still looks reluctant.

 

_Fuck._

 

“I mean, no pressure though, I know how artists are about their unfinished projects.” She says, holding her hands up in surrender.

 

“No, it’s not that!” Jinnie turns the notebook around with a sheepish grin. “It’s just not exactly a wallet.”

 

Bri looks down and feels the heat rush to her face. It’s still a loose sketch, but they’re unmistakably a pair of leather handcuffs.

 

“Oh.” She squeaks.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jinnie says, quickly hiding the sketch again. “I’ve made you uncomfortable, haven’t I?”

 

“No, I insisted, it just really wasn’t what I expected.” Bri gestures to the rest of Jinnie’s stall. “I’ve just never seen you sell anything like that.”

 

"I have the stall for more of my tame stuff. A lot of customers like to talk face to face and give me their ideas this way, and they value discretion." Jinnie twirls her pencil between her fingers. “Commission work like this actually brings in a good bulk of my profits. My online sore is generally where the more... risque items go. ”

 

“Are they all things like… that?”

 

“Maybe.” A slow, playful smile spreads over Jinnie’s face. “You’re asking an awful lot off questions, Miss. Kang, are you interested in having something made?”

 

She wasn’t aware she could get any warmer, but apparently she was wrong, because Bri feels like she’s going to burst into flame.

 

“Oh _wow_ ,” Her voice comes out high and frantic. “I’m pretty sure that I hear Jae calling for me, sorry I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you later!”

 

Jinnie’s laugh follows her back to the fruit stand and it’s well worth Jae ribbing her about it for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

It’s Valentine’s Day at the farmer’s market. Bri's pretty ambivalent towards the day, but Jae's complaining about the cheesy love-ballad playlist is really starting to get old. Pillie’s gone around and given everyone chocolates, and Bri immediately notices that Jae's bag is more elaborately decorated and Pillie had made sure that Jae knew they wouldn't upset her stomach.

 

“Does lactose-free chocolate actually taste different from regular chocolate?” Brin wonders out-loud as she and Jae move the mangoes onto the display. “I’ve had vegan chocolate before and that wasn’t awesome. It just really isn’t the same without the milk fats.”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had a chance to try them yet.” Jae says, sniffing one of the fruits before putting it down.

 

“Considering you’ve been wasting all your time picking it up, touching the ribbon, and putting it back into your bag again, I’m not exactly surprised.”

 

“Hey! I’m not the one going home to watch Project Runway by myself.”

 

“I’m not going to be by myself, I have fish.” She says with a sniff.

 

Honestly, she just wants Jae to eat the chocolates because she knows that Pil’s tucked her phone number into the ribbon and she’s sick of watching the two of them snipe at each other. Their flirting is extremely volatile and they've scared away more than one customer with their yelling.

 

Bri glances up from her display and her eyes instinctively look for Jinnie. She’s sitting at her stall, legs swinging back and forth while she’s absentmindedly sketches in her notebook. There’s a bulge in her cheek from the candy that Pil gave her earlier that morning and her lips are a brilliant shade of cherry red that matches her flannel button up and Bri feels like her heart’s going to explode.

 

“Oh, shit,” The genuine dread in Jae’s voice makes her head towards her. “Melons is here.”

 

Bri groans and almost buries her head behind the neat pyramid of apples. Melons is the less that subtle nickname they’ve given one of the regulars who likes to make less than subtle references to Bri’s chest via fruit puns. She’s polite but incredibly terse with him, but it doesn’t see to deter him at all. Jae tries to run interference, but he insists on asking Bri for help every single time he comes to the stall.

 

They try again this time, but Jae’s waved away within seconds of approaching him and Melons immediately starts waving to get Bri’s attention. Bri hopes her expression looks more like a grin and less like feral bearing of teeth when she lifts her arm in a half-hearted wave.

 

He actually snaps his fingers and points to the spot beside him and Bri can see Jae clenching her jaw as her own smile tightens even further.

 

Maybe it’s because it’s Valentine’s Day, but he’s even more unbearable than usual. He keeps trying to look down Bri’s shirt and asking if it’s better to test the ripeness of fruit by squeezing them or smelling them. She bruises a banana so badly that she has to put it aside when he puts his arm around her shoulders after laughing uproariously at one of his own jokes.

 

The less than ten minutes it takes to get this asshole his apples and bring them to the counter feels like a lifetime. Bri’s shoulders are so tense, she feels like her back’s going to snap in half and he’s soured her mood so badly that nothing short of two hours of uninterrupted puppy videos is going to make her feel better.

 

“So,” He says, leaning over the table and flexing his biceps. “I’ve got a reservation at Nina’s tonight for 8:30. What time should I pick you up?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I already have plans.” Bri plasters a bland smile onto her face and shoves the bag of apples at Melons. “Have a good day, sir.”

 

“Oh, come on. You’re going reject me on Valentine’s Day?”

 

“Yes.” Bri snaps. “Thank you for your patronage, have a good day.”

 

“I heard you talking to the skinny one, I know you don’t have plans anyway.” He leans as close as he can between the counter. “Just come out with me, I know how to treat a girl right.”

 

It’d probably be more convincing if he weren’t talking to Bri’s breasts, but her rampant homosexual tendencies totally killed any chance this guy had anyway.

 

Bri puffs herself up as much as she can and puts on her fiercest scowl. The one that made Mark, the most unflappable person she knew, turn pale the first time he’d seen it. “Listen, I’ve tried my best to be polite, but you need to leave me alone. I’m not interested and you’re really starting to piss me off.”

 

It only makes Melons grin even wider and he leans over and grabs her wrist in a meaty hand. “You’re so cute when you’re mad. I love a girl who plays hard to get.”

 

She starts craning her head around try and get Matthew from the flower stand’s attention - he’s gentle as can be and sweeter than honey, but he’s also built like a fucking tank - but he’s too engrossed in whatever game he’s playing on the Switch with Jiwoo to notice.

 

Melons lifts his other hand to touch Bri’s face and she just freezes. She’d run though these scenarios in her head before and Bri always thought that she’d be more proactive. Bri had always thought she’d yell and shout and somehow be able to defend herself, but she feels like she can barely breathe.

 

Bri almost screams when a warm arm wraps around her waist and smoothly pulls her away from Melons. Jinnie’s red lips are pulled back into a predatory smile and she’s staring so intently at Melons that Bri’s a little surprised he doesn’t burst into flames right then and there.

 

“Hey, babe,” Jinnie presses her cheek against hers. She smells like leather and ginger and something softly floral, and it immediately puts Bri into a sense of calm. “did you decide what you wanted for dinner tonight yet? I’m going to have to cancel one of the reseravtions before 4:00 or we’re going to get in trouble from the staff.”

 

“Come on, there’s no way you two can be gay.” Melons scoffs, gesturing to them. “You’re both hot, there’s no way you’re dykes.”

 

Jinnie doesn’t even spare Melons a second glance, just turns to look at Bri with an eyebrow raised. _Is this okay?_

 

She wraps her arm around Jinnie’s waist and then her hand’s warm on Bri’s face and they’re kissing. She tastes like peaches and her hair’s soft between Bri’s fingers and when they break away for air, Jinnie’s smirking like the cat that’s caught the canary.

 

Melons’ probably long gone, but Bri can’t even bring herself to care all that much.

 

“Oh no, my lipstick’s really not transfer proof.” Jinnie giggles, passing Bri a tissue. “Do I look like a mess?”

 

“You look beautiful.” Bri blurts out. Jinnie beams.

 

Her mouth is stained red and no matter how much she wipes, she can’t get it off, so Jinnie just runs back to her stall for her lipstick and carefully puts it on for her.

 

“It looks nice on you.” Jinnie says, “So, dinner tonight?”

 

“Wait, actually?”

 

“Unless you think Valentine’s Day is too cliché for a first date.” Jinnie’s smile is still confidant. “I don’t actually have a reservation anywhere, but I know a place that does really good spicy food, if you’re okay with that?”

 

Bri can’t handle spicy food at all, but she nods anyway. “That sounds amazing.”

 

She gets way too dressed up for the place they’re going, Jinnie’s so nervous she smacks her head on the door when she rushes to open it for Bri, and the spices make her suffer dearly the entire way through dinner.

 

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
